uchuukeijifandomcom-20200215-history
Uchuu Keiji Shaider
Uchū Keiji Shaider (宇宙刑事シャイダー, Uchū Keiji Shaidā), translated into English as Space Sheriff Shaider, is the third part of the Metal Hero Series, the last of the Space Sheriff Trilogy. It aired on TV Asahi from March 2, 1984 to March 1, 1985. Its action footage was used for Season 2 of VR Troopers. For distribution purposes, Toei refers to this television series as Space Captain Sheider. Plot In college studying archaeology, Dai Sawamura deciphered the figures on the Nazca Plain in Peru. Impressed by this feat, the Galactic Union Police recruited him and trained him to be Earth's third Space Sheriff, after which he was given the code name 'Shaider' in memory of an ancient warrior who defeated the villain Emperor Kubilai and brought down the Fuuma 12,000 years ago. When the Fuuma returns, Dai is deputized as he returns to Earth to battle the Fuuma. Characters Valvios Crew *Dai Sawamura/Space Sheriff Shaider *Annie Galactic Union Patrol *Commander Qom *Marin *Mimi *Gavan *Sharivan *Ullu *Kitz *Andro *Vivian Earth *Kojiro Oyama *Yoko *Hiroyuki, Wataru, Shin, Rumi, Mio, and Kyoko *Warrior Shaider Fushigi World Fuuma *Great Emperor Kubilai **Kubilai Body *Priest Poe *Commander Hessler *Himley *Girls Army **Girl 1 **Girl 2 **Girl 3 **Girl 4 **Girl 5 *Beasts *Soldier Miraclers Fushigi Beasts *Balibali (1) *Petpet (2) *Girugiru (3) *Meromero (4) *Mujimuji (5) *Gokugoku (6) *Barabara (7) *Kerokero (8) *Tamtam (9) *Paspas (10) *Getogeto (11) *Roborobo (12) *Kotokoto (13) *Guriguri (14) *Gamegame (15) *Bokeboke (16) *Girigiri (17) *Muumuu (18) *Magmag (19) *Shigishigi (20) *Surisuri (21) *Umiumi (22) *Gasgas (23) *Lovelove (24) *Psypsy (25) *Kamikami (26) *Deathdeath (27) *Itoito (29) *Buyobuyo (30) *Fumafuma (31) *Karikari (32) *Marimari (33) *Kagekage (34) *Daridari (35) *Comcom (36) *Guchiguchi (37) *Moviemovie (38) *Satasata (39) *Muchimuchi (Movie 2) *Terotero (40) *Pairpair (41) *Hebihebi (42) *Tsutatsuta (43) Other Villains *Meteor Gunman Omega (Movie 1) Episodes Movies *Uchuu Keiji Shaider (宇宙刑事シャイダー, Uchū Keiji Shaidā, 7/14/84) (Takes place between episodes 19 & 20) *Pursuit! The Strange Kidnappers! (追跡! しぎしぎ誘拐団, Shikisiki! Shingi-Shingi Yukaidan, 12/22/84) (Takes place between episodes 39 & 40) Songs ;Opening theme *"Uchuu Keiji Shaider" (宇宙刑事シャイダー, Uchū Keiji Shaidā?, Space Sheriff Shaider) **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition and Arrangement: Michiaki Watanabe **Artist: Akira Kushida ;Ending theme *"Hello! Shaider" (ハロー！シャイダー, Harō! Shaidā?) **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition and Arrangement: Michiaki Watanabe **Artist: Akira Kushida In Other Countries Uchuu Keiji Shaider was released in the Philippines as Shaider in the mid-1980s, where it became the first tokusatsu show to be dubbed in Tagalog. For the Tagalog dub, Dai Sawamura was renamed Alexis while the Strange Dimension became known as the Time-Space Warp. In 2007, the GMA Network would produce a loose sequel series with Zaido: Pulis Pangkalawakan. It was met with mixed reception from fans. Video Game A video game based on the TV series, The Space Sheriff Spirits, was released for the PlayStation 2 system on May 25, 2006 by Bandai Namco. This product was made available in Japan, Hong Kong and Taiwan. The actors for Gavan and Sharivan reprised their roles, but Hiroshi Tsuburaya died before the game was developed. Series